


Of Boredom and Tattoos

by hungrywolfeasyprey



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Implied Relationships, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrywolfeasyprey/pseuds/hungrywolfeasyprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember the party Casillas and Sara had for their baby? Dani and Jese got drunk. Ramos suggested to drive them home. The car broke and it was cold and they went to some cheap hotel for the night since it was so late (and cold). I was too lazy to put all that in the actual story. Sorry not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Boredom and Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this.  
> 
> 
> and this.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: I like to base my fiction on existing pictures, videos, moments, events, etc. And as much as we would like to think it's real, IT'S NOT! I don't personally know these people, and I probably never will (not after this, anyway). I just have lots of free time on my hands!**

Dani and Jesé stared at the end credits of the second movie they’ve watched this evening and Sergio was still asleep.

“I can’t believe he’s still asleep.”

“I know. I’m so bored”, Jesé placed his gaze on Sergio’s sleeping body, he looked so calm suddenly, so sweet. He reached his hand to touch his skin, sort of testing the deepness of his unconsciousness, wondering how fast he might wake up when touched.

He got his answer when Sergio haven’t remotely reacted, what brought a grin to Jesé’s face. Awesome. Finally some entertainment.

“I love his tattoos...”, he said softly while exploring Sergio’s body, his bare arms that are full with beautiful ink, Jesé’s fingers scraped the ink gently, feeling the pattern it created. He loved the feeling.

“Maybe I should get one too. What do you say? Will it look as good on me as it looks on him?”

He asked Dani as his hand slowly slid on Sergio’s belly until it finally landed on the small slit of skin peeking up from the edge of his shirt and he lifted it up a little to expose the wings tattoo he had there. Peeking just out of his belt.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m exploring”, Jesé responded with full confidence that didn’t make any sense to Dani.

“You really should stop this…”

“Why?”

“Because! Because he’s our fucking captain. How’s that for a reason? Because he might wake up! You can’t just touch him like that. Have some respect!”

Dani was whispering but it sounded loud almost like a shout. He was used to Jesé constantly embarrassing him but this was definitely the top of everything, and his blood started boiling when Jesé brought his face closer to where his hand rested on Sergio’s body and his lips actually touched the skin.

“Stop it!!!”

“God, relax! Stop being so paranoid all the time. Live a little!”

“You’re insane. You don’t see the difference between living a little and constantly getting yourself into trouble. And now you’re taking me down with you! So just quit it already, please.”

“I… can’t. You have no idea how soft his skin is. Dear lord…”, his tongue traveled on Sergio’s belly, softly licking the warm bronze skin and his lips closed around it and it felt like heaven. It really did.

“Shit, Jesé. I think he’s waking up. Fuck. Fuck.”

Dani panicked when Sergio moved on the bed, playing soft moans out of his sleepy mouth while his legs mindlessly parted for more pleasure as he was still caught in blissful sleep.

“See?”

Jesé lifted his head a little from Sergio to look at Dani’s horrified face.

“He likes it.”

“I fucking hate you.”

Jesé rolled his eyes at Dani and froze as soon as he heard Sergio’s voice.

“Keep going…” He said, his eyes still closed, he didn’t want to fully wake up, not yet, not when his skin is so sensitive to whatever Jesé was doing to him.

Dani and Jesé exchanged looks before Jesé took a deep breath and dived into Sergio again and he’s even more confident this time around after discovering that Sergio is actually okay with it.

He licked Sergio’s skin, flicking his tongue over the tattoo, his teeth grazing the extravagant belt buckle and Sergio’s hand moved slowly to encourage Jesé, to push his head a bit lower while Dani was just watching silently.

He couldn’t really say that what he saw didn’t make his dick hard in his pants. The way their vice captain was spread on the bed, fully clothed but still bare somehow with the way his shirt was lifted, revealing delicious parts.

He watched Jesé and how into this he was, kissing Sergio like he was one of his girlfriends, like he actually wanted this… and why wouldn’t he want it, really?

Dani admired Jesé’s courage. The kid had balls. And he never cared who stood in front of him. He would get what he wants out of anyone, and this time was no exception.

When Sergio fully opened his eyes, Dani felt like he couldn’t breathe. Now that he was awake, all of it got real somehow. Now it wasn’t just Jesé playing around, there was an actual person involved and he started to feel like a third wheel.

He watched, amazed, as Jesé decided to take this “joke” one step forward, (maybe it never was a joke?), he opened Sergio’s pants and pulled his hardening dick out, making Sergio whimper again, amazing both him and Dani with his complete lack of shame.

He dragged his wet lip all over the soft shaft, tongue peeking out to lap at the sensitive skin, feeling how fast it got harder because of him, feeling how he made Sergio tremble on that cheap bed.

He wrapped his lips around Sergio’s dick, sucking it in the exact same way he wished his own dick to be sucked at that moment, working his tongue around the head that was swelling and getting a deep red color of pure surrender.

Sergio’s head was tucked down, his eyes were closed and all he could do at that point was just biting his lips and moan softly.

And Jesé couldn’t get enough of those little moans.

He looked at Dani who was quietly sitting on the edge of the bed, his shiny wide eyes on them, watching, unable to move and let alone touch himself, Jesé knew he wanted to because the bulge in his pants couldn’t go unnoticed.

Jesé’s finger signed him to come closer as Sergio’s dick was still in his mouth, keeping the tip covered with his full lips.

After a second of thinking, Dani finally crawled over to Jesé and they’re on the same lever now, Sergio’s dick was just inches away from his own face and he looked at Jesé, how he popped this dick out of his red mouth and offered it to Dani, holding it from the base and the tip is so close to Dani he could almost feel it’s taste.

“Try it. God, so delicious”, Jesé said as he licked his lips, savoring the taste and the thick texture of his saliva.

And Dani did, he kissed just the tip of Sergio’s dick at first and each kiss became longer and deeper than the one before. The throb of Sergio’s dick on his lips encouraged him, making him forget himself and the incredible awkwardness he was feeling just moments ago.

Jesé was right he thought, it really was delicious, so raw. He closed his lips over the cock and started finally sucking, feeling Jesé’s hair tickling his cheek as he went for Sergio’s balls, licking them and sucking softly, moving up the base with his lips to meet Dani’s, to try and capture them with Sergio’s dick being an obstacle in the middle.

And just like that, Sergio’s dick was forgotten as Dani and Jesé found eachother’s mouths, their bodies moving upper on the bed to get more comfortable as they made out softly, kissing eachother with their dirty used mouths and it only question in their heads was why didn’t they think of doing it before, in those long hours of boredom.

Jesé forgot all about Sergio as Dani’s lips travelled across his jawline and neck, placing them there and just kissing the smooth skin so, so slowly. (how did he know it’s my favorite thing?).

His head dropped as he concentrated on the pleasure that was Dani’s tongue licking circles on his neck, and only when he opened his eyes again he was free to see Sergio leaning on his arm and watching them attentively while he lazily stroked his dick.

They made eye contact and Jesé knew that Sergio wants him just by the way he laid his eyes on him, by the way his thumb was moving on the slit of his dick in the exact same way Jesé’s tongue moved there just now, and he gave him a teasing look in return, not a hint of smile on his face, his eyes only saying one thing.

Sergio lifted himself from the bed to get closer to the two boys, to get closer to Jesé and smell him, kiss behind his ear and send him to another planet. His hands moved on Jesé’s body, grabbing his hard dick through the tight trousers and he whispered in his ear.

“You’re a bad boy. Aren’t you?... So shameless.”

Sergio said while pulling down the zipper. Jesé gulped and nodded.

“Yeah? Should I take your pants off?”

Jesé panted helplessly and nodded again as Sergio took mercy on him and obliged his wish (their both wish) rather momentarily, sliding both pants and underwear off Jesé’s burning skin, letting his cock bounce out of the boxers to hit his belly and stay there.

“God. You’re so hard.”

Sergio kept whispering as he touched the length of the dick with this fingertips.

“Look how hard he is for us, Dani”,

“Not for us. For you”, Dani answered.

“For me?”, Sergio looked at Jesé. “Is that so?”

He grabbed the cock and squeezed it a little, milking pre-come out of that poor boy who melted under his touch. “You want me?”, Sergio asked him again and squeezed one last time before taking his own shirt off. He tossed the wrinkled t-shirt on the floor, taking Jesé by his wrists and pinning him strongly to the bed. He continued kissing his ear and jawline and constantly whispered dirty words.

“Why are you so shy suddenly?”, his hand moved down to Jesé’s dick to stroke it slow and dry and with the other hand he kept his wrists cupped together. “So quiet…”

Dani returned to his corner just so he could watch the scene forming in front of his eyes, his hand in his pants and teeth biting the insides of his cheeks.

Jesé answered by bucking his hips into Sergio’s hand, he tried to move himself to somehow get Sergio to be above him, to get their crotches to grind against eachother.

“I can also be loud, if that’s what you like”,

“Yeah?”, Sergio bit his neck, making Jesé hiss and spread his legs, making him squirm on the bed to try and grasp Sergio’s pants and pull them off with his feet since his hands were cuffed. He was desperate.

“Will you scream? Or will you just whine like a little girl?”, Sergio captured Jesé’s lips and kissed him hard without any notice, making him let out a high moan right into Sergio’s mouth that kinda answered his question.

“God, I love when they whine like little girls. Taking my dick so beautifully. Crying for more.”

“Fuck him”, Sergio heard a whisper, a reminder that Dani is still with them in the room, sitting on the same bed in fact. His face was flushed and sweaty and he looked exhausted, he looked like he wanted to come but he couldn’t choose a favorite part. He wanted more, just as Jesé did.

“Fuck him already.”

Sergio turned his head to face Jesé again, faces so close. Sergio took the time to explore Jesé’s features, his full sweet lips and honest young eyes. His tiny smirk.

“Fuck me already”, Jesé repeated Dani’s words in a whisper loud enough only for Sergio to hear, the way Jesé rocked under his body made him feel almost aggressive.

“I wanna eat your ass first. Fuck. Turn over”, He flipped Jesé over and by the time he finished speaking Jesé’s ass was already in front of him. So beautiful, skin so soft, so juicy. He absorbed it carefully, never in a hurry as he got his finger wet and rubbed them on Jesé’s hole, gently playing with it and he literally couldn’t stop drooling because this is the finest ass he had seen since Fernando really and that was also a while ago.

He teased Jesé’s hole with two fingers, pushing the tip of each of them occasionally inside, just deep enough to make him open up for more. Sometimes he removed the fingers just to make space for his abusive mouth. He licked inside of him, his lips making suction and he’s breathing around it and every time he brought his fingers back there he discovered that Jesé was ready for one more.

“Have you been fucked before?”, was Sergio’s question when he lifted himself up to cover Jesé’s body with his own. Jesé murmured something and nodded, lifting his ass to feel Sergio’s hardness on him, trying to capture his dick between his asscheeks to grind over.

“Who fucked you last?”

“Raúl. When he returned home. He was my first”, Jesé honestly answered Sergio’s inappropriate question, taking a moment to actually remember it, remember Raúl and his smile and his chocolate skin.

“Raúl… Oh, fuck”, Sergio moaned. “Lucky you.”

He settled on Jesé’s thighs, rubbing the head of his dick on his ass and spreading his cheeks brutally apart until the hole opened just a tiny little bit and he left it to close again and he gasped, thinking that maybe Raúl was in fact the lucky one.

Dani finally dared to take his pants off and came back crawling on the bed, settling beside Jesé, watching them closely as his hand got a more confident grip on his dick.

Sergio was grinding above Jesé, his forehead rubbing on Jesé’s shoulderblades and his eyes closed. He then turned his eyes to Dani.

“So?”, he whispered.

“Punish him.”

“Punish him?”

Dani nodded.

“For touching you while you’re asleep. For having no boundaries”, he panted. “Give him what he wanted.”

Sergio thought a little and lifted from Jesé’s back to look at his stretched body from above.

“Punish him… how?”

He grabbed Jesé’s asscheek and squeezed it in his palm, giving a sharp surprising slap right after.

“Like this?”

He asked while smacking his ass all over again only this time 3 times harder. Jesé groaned and his whole body came to life, blood was rushing through his veins and he needed the attention, he wanted it. His ass high in the air, his tanned skin getting flushed and sensitive and he could hear the pace of Sergio’s breathing, he could feel his eyes on him. He knew how badly he wanted to fuck him and how desperately he tried to delay it as much as possible.

“Fuck, yeah”, Dani mumbled as he watched Jesé’s tortured face, the way his eyes closed tightly whenever Sergio’s palm landed on his skin and the _sound_ his mouth made. That delicious fucking sound.

“Fuck, he loves it… look at his face. Fuck.”

Dani was mesmerized, his hand still on his dick and he didn’t even look at Ramos, Jesé’s face was enough for him, sweaty and totally into this and so so horny.

Sergio sighed and bended to mouth on Jesé’s side, to kiss his ribs and bite his ass a few times to leave purple teeth marks. Finally he grabbed his cock and nudged it near Jesé’s entrance, teasing it slightly as he spat there, making his hole wet and bringing his wet fingers that he had let Jesé to suck for him.

He sharply entered two of them, moving them in and out slowly and stretching him open already, two of his thick fingers inside of him and the poor boy’s knees were about to give up, he’s never been teased like that, he was used to getting what he wanted rather quickly and this time he was fooled into thinking he’s the one in control. In that moment he realized that he’s the one being played with.

And he ended up liking this idea even more.

Sergio destroyed him, gave him exactly what he needed. He slapped him again while fingerfucking him, pushing his hips forward to let his dick touch whatever parts of Jesé it could reach.

“Do you love it?”

Sergio’s fingers went knuckles deep inside Jesé and made their way out slowly, leaving him completely empty and then full again as he pushed them back inside.

“Oh my god, yes”, Jesé gasped and his ass moved to meet Sergio’s hand, he tried to get him deeper, he needed more.

“You have no idea how much it suits you”, Sergio thought and said it out loud, loving the way Jesé’s body looked from his point of view, his fingers stretching his hole so perfectly, his ass red and raw from taking Sergio’s slaps. “I think you should know that everytime I’ll look at you, this is what I’ll see. You, naked, my fingers fucking you open. Your sweaty skin, your perfect little ass…”

He let his fingers out, watching the tiny little gape that was created as his fingers left it, this pink little hole that never completely closes because it’s waiting for the perfect invasion. And sergio loved it. Sergio loved hungry holes and he especially loved when they were hungry for _him_. He lived for it, the thing he loved best was knowing how to shape them, shape them into wanting only him, into containing him so flawlessly.

And he couldn’t wait to do this to Jesé. To burn the shape of his dick inside of him, to create this pattern inside of him that only he will be able to follow. He wanted to be his tattoo, in a way.

Just like Iker was his.

“Kiss him.”

Sergio ordered and Dani didn’t waste a single second, getting closer to Jesé to capture his lips, to taste him. The kiss got deeper pretty much right away and this was the moment when Sergio fed his dick into Jesé, slowly and gently but he didn’t stop until all of it was inside, making Jesé pant and break the kiss to moan loudly and let Dani almost taste these moans as their mouths were still parted and almost touching.

“Take it… this is what you wanted”, Dani whispered into Jesé’s mouth, grabbing his nape and pushing him closer for another kiss while Ramos’ pace started to form, as he held him by the hips and drove his dick into him and _fuck_ he is so fucking tight, so damn easy to shape.

“I can go like this for hours”, He said and scratched his nails on Jesé’s back to bring goosebumps onto his skin. “So I hope you’re ready. You’ll be so spent when I’m done with you.”

Sergio pulled out of him slowly and turned Jesé over so they could face eachother. His hair was a mess, not even a trace of his usual hairstyle, his cheeks flushed and his mouth glossy wet, pouting open while he tried to catch his breath before Sergio will push into him again.

“Such a beautiful little boy”, Sergio touched his bottom lip with his fingertips, opening his mouth gently only to see how willingly he swallowed two of his fingers inside, like he’s reading his mind, swirling his tongue around them with innocent eyes that were strained directly on Sergio’s.

“What a perfect mouth… my god.”

He pushed them deeper, the deepest they could get and for a moment he just watched Jesé and how he grabbed Sergio’s wrist with both hands and he held it like that, feeding on his fingers like a baby, sucking them with such awe, such need.

“Fuck me”, he said while nursing on Sergio’s fingers, he’s been feeling empty for far too long to his liking. His dick was laying on his belly, hard, untouched. Sergio smiled and for a second was afraid of his own thoughts.

“Can’t get enough already, huh?”, he kept his fingers inside the warm mouth and brought his other hand to cup Jesé’s balls, slowly making his path lower until two of his fingers pushed inside of him again.

“Mmm…”, Jesé sealed his lips around Sergio’s fingers, sucking harder as Sergio invaded him, sliding a third finger into him just so he could hear that sound again.

“Mmmmm. Oh, fuck”, he whispered, his mouth opened to moan again in such a charming unawareness of how hot he sounded, how closely Sergio and Dani were listening to him.

“Yeah? What do you say Dani, wouldn’t you die to cum in this lovely mouth?”

“Yes…”, Dani said in a mesmerized tone as all of his attention was on Jesé and his hand was still working his own dick, he was shocked he hasn’t come yet.

“Would you like that?”, he asked Jesé while sliding his fingers out of him and the boy’s protest was in a form of another lovely sound, a sound that could also be mistaken for an answer to Sergio’s question.

Sergio clearly knew what he was doing.

“Feed him with your dick, Dani. Let him suck you while I fuck him.”

He slid his dick back into Jesé as Dani kneeled on the bed and he didn’t even need to ask, Jesé’s lips were already in front of his dick, kissing the head and licking it like it’s candy.

The sensation was so overwhelming to Dani who was so far the only one who wasn’t touched by anyone but himself that night. Jesé’s puffy hot mouth was wrapped around him so beautifully and then he lifted his eyes to look at Dani, curling his lashes at him as his head almost knocked the headboard with the power of Sergio’s ponding into him again and again and again.

He died to cum for quite a while now and this mouth was so inviting, but he wanted it to last longer so he pulled out, leaving a trail of spit on Jesé’s cheek and he rubbed the head over Jesé’s stubble which felt better than he ever thought it would, he gently tapped his dick on Jesé’s face and he ended up cumming there on his cheek, on his stubble, hurrying to push his dick back inside Jesé’s mouth after the first spurt, hoping the next few would burst in the place he really wanted them to, although he had to admit that Jesé was looking even better with cum stains on his pretty boy face.

These sights blurred him and he closed his eyes while he came rivers and that last vision his eyes witnessed carved into his memory, at that moment he could swear that everytime he’d close his eyes this is what he’d see. Forever.

When he zoned back in, his dick was almost soft again and still in Jesé’s mouth, he sucked it with such mildness, he wanted to make sure he didn’t miss a single drop.

“Fuck.”

Dani sighed loudly and dropped on the bed and as soon as his head landed on the pillow he turned to Jesé’s side, both made eye contact immediately and Dani’s thumb travelled on the face in front of him with gratitude, petting his cheekbone and gathering the trail of cum that still rested on his cheek right into his mouth again, leaving some on his lips and then he kissed him, tasting himself and he didn’t even care because of how perfect Jesé looked to him at that exact moment that he swore he’d do anything to thank him, to reflect how good he was, to let him know just how perfect he is.

And then Sergio disturbed the calm by pinning Jesé’s hips to the bed to impale him so brutally, just the perfect amount of brutal that made Jesé’s face turn to look at him, to moan at him with his eyes because no sound was able to make its way out of his mouth this time.

Sergio didn’t stop, he fucked him so fast and the only sound heard was their skin meeting together and their heavy gasps.

He trapped Jesé under him when his elbows landed just above his shoulders, hugging his head with his palms and their faces were attached to one another, their stubbled cheeks rubbing together as Sergio kissed near his ear and his neck.

“You’re perfect, you know that?”, he whispered, the pace of his fucking never trailed off. “You should have seen yourself tonight. How you ate all of Dani’s cum. And that trail he left on your face. Fuck.”

He fucked harder and Jesé was on fire, he didn’t know anybody who could fuck like that. Not even himself. Didn’t he need a rest? How could he fuck like that without slowing down? But he was only thankful, and he wanted to make the most out of it because who knows when he’s gonna have him again.

“I want your trail, too.”

Sergio grabbed his face and held him firmly, their noses touched.

“You’re gonna get it, love.”

He kissed him finally, from the moment he saw him and Dani kiss he really wanted it too and now he gets to feel those lips slide on his, he gets to taste this tongue and know exactly how soft it is, he gets to taste these moans. He opened his mouth wider and swallowed the boy, he didn’t even notice how the movement of his hips slowed down, it wasn’t all about fucking anymore, for a moment he just wanted to feel the person who’s laying under him, but Jesé broke the kiss so he could tell him to keep going.

“Make me cum, Sergio. Please… fuck me like before.”

“Maybe later, love.”

“But-“

“Shh…”, Sergio put a finger on Jesé’s lips, fucking him slowly, so damn slow but he was touching his spot this time and Jesé almost chocked on his own saliva, he wasn’t expecting this feeling to come _now_ and when it did, everything else shut down and the only thing he wanted was to feel it again.

He wanted to beg Sergio to do it again, to drive into him and brush his prostate again but he could barely even speak, his mouth open, trying to form words and Sergio watched it in amusement while slowly pushing into him again, aiming for the exact angle as before and it was so hot to see Jesé falling apart, becoming mindless, becoming Sergio’s property without even realizing it.

“Oh my god… _Oh my god…_ ”, he whispered again and again, each time his voice sounded different, he just couldn’t handle it anymore, he couldn’t even hear himself, he felt like he’s floating, like there’s some kind of aura around him. No one ever made him feel this way. Not even Raúl.

“Fuck!”, he yelled when Sergio’s tip reached his prostate again and he didn’t pull out this time, he stayed there and got even deeper to press on Jesé’s spot and make him lose his mind, literally, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was feeling the beginning of what would later be known as the most ridiculous orgasm of his life, Sergio’s hand was stroking him with full speed and milking intense spurts out of him, so intense he thought they could break walls.

Jesé’s ass was lifted above the bed, making his lower back arch into a beautiful curve and he was fucking himself on Sergio’s dick as Sergio was still jerking him off, his hips moved fast in the exact speed he was asking for just a minute earlier and it was so gorgeous to Sergio, especially because he didn’t have to move at all and he got to take his time and look at it, watch at how shamelessly Jesé pumped his hips up and down on Sergio to make his orgasm even better, his whole body twitching, his muscles tightening and this includes the muscle that was wrapping Sergio’s dick, that was holding him tight as it is.

“You feel so good, boy…”, Sergio was trying not to cum inside of him, he wanted to keep his promise.

“Gonna leave my load on you”, he started fucking him lazily when Jesé stopped moving and tried to breathe normally again. He thumbed his sweaty forehead, moving away the short hair that stuck there.

Jesé’s body was so sensitive and every movement of Sergio in and out of him made him twitch. He was too weak to move away from Sergio or even say something to him so the second he placed the back of his fingers on Sergio’s thigh, Sergio stopped and pulled out without thinking twice, giving Jesé time to pull himself together while he kneeled on the bed and stroked himself slowly. He watched Jesé’s little body, the rise and fall of his chest, the way his nipples hardened, and way those drops of his cum looked on his dark skin. He noticed how even after all this, Jesé’s legs were still spread wide.

“You’re a little boy slut. Aren’t you? I’m gonna start calling you that. Puto.”

He said and Jesé smiled, he wasn’t offended because he knew Sergio was joking. Well, kind of. And the way he said it... it didn’t sound like a bad thing. When he said it, he whispered it, his voice was so soft and gentle. Like he was saying something sweet and loving.

Puto. Jesé repeated this word in his head, Sergio’s voice saying it over and over again, and he liked it. He wanted him to call him that. He wanted to be that for him.

Sergio licked his lips and turned to Dani, shaking his head when he saw that Dani fell asleep.

“He’s gonna be so upset when he wakes up…”

He said with a grin, remembering the way Jesé looked like when he made him come.

“Come here, Papi”, he said to Jesé when the boy opened his eyes and watched Sergio for a bit. He lifted from the mattress and came closer to Sergio’s dick, kneeling and leaning on his elbows, ass raised high, making Sergio’s blood boil. He smacked his ass again just when Jesé’s tongue touched his dick, had to touch and squeeze and abuse this perfect part of him.

“You have the best ass, baby. Already can’t wait till I have it again”,

Jesé kissed the slit of Sergio’s dick, his lips formed into a tiny smile and he didn’t wanna say that he couldn’t wait either.

He took him deeper into his mouth, allowing Sergio to take control of the blowjob as he held his own dick and moved it inside Jesé’s mouth, jiggling it in there and jerking off again, letting Jesé lick the foreskin and _fuck_ he moaned, his hand grabbing Jesé by his chin, making him look up at him while he jerked off faster into his mouth, shoving his cock deeper and he started cumming, still holding Jesé’s face to stable himself on the bed and he felt how this mouth was getting flooded, spit and cum was dripping through his hand right on the dirty sheets.

And Jesé never stopped sucking. Not even when Sergio’s dick got soft. Not even when it didn’t matter anymore. He just kept licking it and move his slimy lips over the thin skin until Sergio moved away and laid his head on one of the pillows near snoring Dani.

Jesé followed him like a shadow, his mouth kept working as he kissed Sergio’s groins and thighs and belly button, coming back to this tattoo that basically started it all. he licked the spot and placed a nice full kiss over the inked skin. He was tired, but he didn’t want to stop touching Sergio. He was hooked.

He climbed his way up on Sergio’s body until their lips touched and they started kissing, Sergio’s hands moving on his body, feeling and grabbing and petting him all over.

They made out for long minutes, maybe 10, maybe 20, they didn’t know. Time was forgotten just like everything else. They forgot where they were, they forgot about their girlfriends, they forgot about Dani.

And then Jesé finally stopped and wrapped himself on Sergio’s side, placing his head in Sergio’s little nook, hugging his hips with his leg.

“When we wake up, will you-“

“I’ll fuck you again, Papi. I will make your hole gape in the shape of my dick, you’ll see. You’ll love it.”

Jesé’s hips bucked automatically after hearing Sergio’s words, he was so disgusting and filthy but the way his voice sounded when he said those things turned Jesé on so much, it made him want it. He liked Sergio’s filthy language. loved it. he felt his dick twitch a little and Sergio felt it too.

“Yeah?”, he turned around to look at Jesé’s desperate face, this young, beautiful, tired face that just couldn’t learn limits to save his own life.

“You want it? you want it now, don’t you?”

Jesé was ashamed to admit that. he just kept quiet, a tiny smile giving him away.

“I know you do. I know boys like you… _Putos_ , like you”,

Jesé kissed him just to shut him up, they kissed for a few heartbeats until they finally fell asleep wrapped together like that.

-

And then it was noon. And the sun shined bright through the lace curtains, and their phones started ringing, and it was time to wake up and think about excuses.

They took a short shower, got dressed, ordered some eggs and salad from the room service and ate together in their mess of a room just to make this night last longer, just so they could stay in this fantasy for few more hours because they knew that after they go back home – it’s over.

They ate silently but with smiles on their faces, images from their night washed their heads occasionally and neither of them wanted to plan it and so they didn’t say a word about it, but they all wished that someday they’re gonna meet like this again.

“I just hope that next time you’ll be awake to see how hot your friend looks like when he comes.”

Sergio said out of nowhere and no introduction was needed because it was all the three of them could think about anyway. Dani laughed and nodded his head while swallowing the food.

“I know. I’m such a pussy, right.”

They giggled again and Jesé blushed, knowing Sergio will remember it for a long time.

 


End file.
